Bella's New Life
by twilightprincess83
Summary: Whenever I thought about how I would spend the rest of my life I never imagined that it would be like this. But here I am married to Edward, with a beautiful daughter, a new family and a great friend and werewolf Jacob who someday will be my son-in-law.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

As Bella lay in Edward's arms she thought back on everything that has happened in just the few months of her new life as a vampire. But then she looked over at her perfect vampire husband and realized that she has plenty of time to look back over everything that has happened.

Edward realized that Bella was looking at him and he turned to her smiled and said "tell me what you are thinking about."

Bella looked into those beautiful golden eyes of Edward's and said "I was just thinking about everything that has happened these past few months."

"There is no need to worry about the Volturi. They will not be bothering us anymore" replied Edward.

"I know that we have nothing to worry about its just that it all happened so fast. We should probably get dressed Renesmee will be waking up soon and I am sure that Jacob will be arriving very soon" Bella said to Edward.

They both climbed out of bed and walked to the enormous closet that Alice filled with tons of designer clothes for Bella to choose from. Edward found a pair of black pants and a nice grey sweater while Bella was still trying to find something to wear that was not silk or satin. Having no luck she finally settled on a baby blue satin sundress and a pair of strappy stilettos.

"I think that I am going to have to go shopping for some new clothes soon" Bella said to Edward as she walked out of the closet.

"You will get used to the clothes that Alice has filled the closet with, it may just take a couple hundred of years" replied Edward with a little smirk playing on his lips.

"It sounds like Renesmee is starting to wake up. Let's go get her dressed and head over to the main house and see what everyone is doing" Bella said to Edward.

Edward and Bella went to get Renesmee dressed for the day. After Bella got Renesmee dressed and she was ready to go the three of them walked to the front door of the cottage. As they walked out the front door of the cottage that Esme renovated for them Bella saw Jacob walking up to the cottage.

"Jacob" Renesmee exclaimed as she ran and jumped into Jacob's arms.

"Hey Nessie" Jacob said as he caught Renesmee in his arms and gave her a big hug.

This whole werewolf imprinting with my baby girl is going to take a lot of time to get used to, Bella thought to herself as she watched Jacob with Renesmee.

Edward seemed to sense what Bella was thinking even without her saying anything. He put his arms around her and said "I know this is strange for you but we have a lot of time to get used to it, and I cannot think of a better person for Renesmee."

Bella turned to Edward and said "I know we have plenty of time to get used to it. And I cannot think of anyone better for our daughter either, because I know that Jacob will always protect Renesmee and keep her safe."

Jacob noticed that Edward and Bella were standing by the door to the cottage talking. So he walked over to them while still holding Renesmee and said "What are you two over here talking about?"

Edward looked up from Bella and said "We were just talking about your imprinting with Renesmee, and how we do not think that there could ever be a better choice for our daughter. Because we know that you will always keep her safe and protect her."

Bella could see by Jacob's reaction that he was surprised by what Edward had just said. Bella wished that she could read Jacob's mind so that she could know what he was thinking. Bella then looked over at Edward and saw his lips curved up in a half smile.

Bella turned back to Jacob and said "Will you please tell me what you are thinking before I go crazy."

Jacob turned to Bella and said "I was just thinking about how I never thought that you would ever be ok with the fact that I imprinted with Nessie."

Bella let out a low growl from between her teeth and said "I am not ok with the fact that you imprinted with my baby. All I said is that I do not think that there could be any better choice for her. And her name is not Nessie it is Renesmee."

Edward stepped up next to Bella and put his arms around her. He gently kissed her on the cheek and said ""Bella my love, please calm down before you do something that you will regret years from now."

Edward turned to Jacob and said "Jacob you really should not say things that will upset Bella. I know that it does not seem like it but she is still a newborn vampire. And if she gets to upset I might not be able to keep her from ripping your head off."

Jacob thought about what Edward just said for several moments. Then he looked at Renesmee who was still in his arms and realized that he did not want to lose her because if he did it would kill him. So he looked over at Bella and saw the fury in her eyes and said "I am sorry Bella I did not mean to upset you. Will you please accept my apology?"

Bella looked into Jacob's eyes and saw that he was truly sorry for upsetting her. She relaxed her stance and said "Jacob I accept your apology. I know that you truly care for her and that the imprinting is not your fault."

Jacob looked at Bella and gave her that big grin of his that she loved. And just then Edward's cell phone rang.

Edward pulled his cell phone out of his pocket looked at it and said "Hello Charlie." Edward listened for a moment and then replied "Okay, that would be fine. I am sure that Renesmee and Bella would love to see you." There was another pause as Edward listened to Charlie and then said "Okay Charlie we will see you in a little while."

Edward closed his phone and looked at Bella and said "Charlie will be here in about twenty minutes. He is coming over to see Renesmee and you. So we better get going so that we get to the house before Charlie arrives."

Jacob put Renesmee down so that he could change into his wolf form because he is always more comfortable running in his wolf form then he is in his human form.

When Jacob returned on four legs Renesmee touched Bella's cheek in that special way that she does and showed Bella an image of herself riding on the back of Jacob's back.

Bella looked and Renesmee and then at Edward and said "It is okay with me if it is okay with Jacob."

Jacob let out a questioning whimper and Edward answered an unspoken question "Renesmee wants to know if she can ride on your back as we run to the house."

Jacob let out another whimper and Edward nodded his head and then turned to Bella and said "Jacob said that it is fine with him if Renesmee wants to ride on his back. Jacob also said that you should have already known what his answer would be."

Jacob ducked down so that Bella could place Renesmee between his shoulder blades. Then Bella looked into Jacob's eyes and said "Be careful, do not run to fast, and do not let her fall. Or you will be running with a limp and Edward will not be able to stop me from hurting you."

Jacob just rolled his eyes at Bella. Then the four of them started heading to the main house at a slow but steady run. When they reached the river Edward and Bella gracefully jumped across to the other side. Jacob however ran through the river to the other side. The whole way across the river Jacob used his nose to make the water splash up in the air which made Renesmee giggle and clap her hands.

Once Jacob and Renesmee reached the other side of the river he ducked down so Renesmee could gracefully jump off of his back. Then he went to change back to his human form. When Jacob returned they all walked through the yard to the Cullen's main house while Renesmee skipped ahead of them.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

As the four of them approached the house Renesmee turned to Bella and said "Can I play with Jacob till Grandpa Charlie gets here?"

Bella looked at her daughter and said "Yes you may play with Jacob until Grandpa Charlie gets here, but stay close."

As Bella and Edward neared the house Alice appeared at the front door looking very impatient. Then Alice took one graceful leap from the top of the stairs and landed right in front of Bella and Edward.

Edward looked at Alice and said "For someone so small you are awfully annoying."

Alice looked at Edward and stuck out her tongue. Then she turned to Bella and said "What took you so long to get here. Charlie will be here in about ten minutes and you still need to put your contacts in."

Bella looked at Alice and then Edward and said "Are my eyes still that bad? I thought that they were starting to turn golden."

Edward looked at Bella and said "Bella my love, your eyes are starting to turn golden. But today they are a little on the dark side. When is the last time you went hunting?"

Bella thought for a moment then said "The last time I went hunting was three days ago. But you guys can last longer than three days between hunting trips so why is it so hard for me?"

"That is true we can go longer than three days between hunting trips, but we can also control our thirst better because we have been doing it longer than you have. Bella you never have to be worried about needing to go hunting. We all understand, we were all newborns at one time" replied Edward while Alice shook her head in agreement.

"Bella if you want we can go hunting after Charlie leaves" Alice said sweetly.

"Thanks Alice that would be great. But I think that we should probably go inside so I can put my contacts in before Charlie arrives" replied Bella.

The three of them walked into the house to prepare for Charlie's visit. Bella put a pair of contacts in and took a seat next to Edward on the couch. Alice sat down next to Jasper who was sitting on the other end of the couch. Carlisle was sitting at the desk reading a book. Esme was moving around the room dusting, even thought the whole house was spotless it was the human thing to do. And Rosalie was sitting in one of the chairs watching TV while Emmett sat on the floor by her feet.

Edward turned and looked towards the front door and at that same moment Bella heard the tires of Charlie's cruiser pull into the Cullen's driveway. Bella's body tensed with worry.

Edward put his arm around Bella's shoulders and gave them a little squeeze. Then he whispered in her ear "Everything will be fine, you will not hurt Charlie."

"I know everything will be fine. But I still worry that I might lose control" replied Bella.

Edward smiled at Bella and said "That is why Jasper is here. He will be able to sense if there is any kind of change in your mood that we need to worry about."

Jasper looked up at the sound of his name and said "Don't worry Bella you will be just fine. Will you be able to relax on your own or would you like me to help?"

"I think I will be able to relax on my own. But thank you Jasper you have been very supportive these last few months" Bella said with a small smile.

A few moments later they heard the cruiser come to a stop. Then they heard the car door open and close, and finally they heard Charlie's footsteps coming up the front steps.

Esme stopped cleaning for a moment to answer the front door. "Hello Charlie, it is so nice to see you. How are you today?" Esme said as she held the front door open for Charlie.

"Hello Esme. I am doing well today. How about you?" replied Charlie with a smile.

Charlie walked into the living room and said hello to the rest of the Cullen family including his new son-in-law and his daughter. As Charlie looked around the room he noticed that Renesmee was nowhere to be seen. So he turned to Edward and Bella and asked "Where is Nessie?"

Bella rolled her eyes at her father's use of Renesmee's nickname and then said "She is outside playing with Jacob. I will go get her."

"Okay kid, I will wait here and talk with Alice" replied Charlie.

Bella got up slowly and walked at a normal human pace to the back door to look for Renesmee and Jacob. Bella saw Jacob sitting on the back steps watching Renesmee as she jumped around and did back flips in mid air. Bella couldn't help but smile at Renesmee because her daughter reminded her so much of Edward.

Jacob turned around just then and saw Bella standing behind him in the doorway. Jacob stood up and said "Hey Bella is Charlie here?"

Bella turned her gaze from Renesmee to Jacob and said "Charlie just got here a few minutes ago. Would you please go get Renesmee and bring her inside Charlie is waiting to see her."

"Okay we will be right in" replied Jacob.

Bella walked back into the living room and said "Jacob and Renesmee will be right in."

Bella was starting to feel very thirsty and this was making her feel very uncomfortable and nervous. She was starting to wonder how long Charlie would stay and visit.

Jasper noticed the change in Bella's mood. So he looked over at Edward and thought to himself that maybe today was not a good day for Charlie to visit. Edward picked up on what jasper was thinking and quickly looked over at Bella. He immediately noticed how uncomfortable Bella was starting to look and knew right away that he needed to come up with an excuse to get her out of there before something happened.

Edward turned to Bella and said "Bella could I please talk to you in the other room for a moment? It will not take long I promise."

Bella looked over at Edward with a very confused look on her face and said "Ok. We will be right back Dad."

Before Charlie could even respond Edward and Bella were already out of the room. Edward led her out the back door and away from the house. Once they reached the edge of the river Edward stopped and turned to face Bella.

She saw the worried look on Edwards face so she asked "Edward what is wrong?"

"Bella why didn't you tell me that you were feeling so thirsty? When Jasper sensed the change in your mood and then he looked at me I realized that I needed to get you out of there before something happened" replied Edward sternly.

Bella looked at Edward apologetically and said "I am sorry it was not bothering me that much until Charlie arrived. What can I do, there is no way that I can go back into the house while Charlie is still here."

Edward thought for a moment and then said "Don't worry I will call Carlisle and tell him what is going on. He will think of something to say to Charlie. Then we will go on a quick hunting trip and still be back before Charlie leaves."


End file.
